Unexpected Success
Sometimes, in many a story, the hero or heroine does something he or she doesn't know is wonderful. In other words, the protagonist is unaware that his or her actions have attracted positive attention or made him or her a hero. This is not to be confused with Negativity Turned Positivity, and, just as an antagonist can be defeated by the power he obtains, is one of the must unpredictable moments in a story. Examples * Paddington Bear notices a man run off after he dropped his wallet and goes after him. What he doesn't know is that the man is a wallet thief, and Paddington unexpectedly catches the robber, attracting positive attention from the press and the Brown Family. * Lucas uses a discarded firecracker to scare a group of tarantula hawk wasps who attack the anthill. The resulting explosion causes the wasps to retreat in fear. As a result, Lucas gains their admiration because he saved the ants. * The Circus Bugs try to flee Ant Island after learning that Flik lied to them. They save Princess Dot (the Ant Queen's youngest daughter) from being eaten by a bird, and recieve praise from the anthill, who believe they are real warriors. * Mike and Sulley are expelled from Monsters University, after they cause an explosion in the school's Door Lab. As they leave the university campus, they are confronted by Dean Hardscrabble, who tells them that their actions surprised her, something which no one has ever done before. * Moses knows he hasn't done anything worth looking up to, but receives unexpected praise from Jethro after helping Tzipporah escape Egypt and rescuing his younger daughters from bandits. * Harry Potter goes after Draco Malfoy after he swipes a trinket from a student name Neville Longbottom. When he finally gets it back, Professor McGonagall calls him to his office. It seems Harry is in trouble, but she unexpectedly praises him for his skill, brings him to meet Oliver Wood the Quiddich Captain of Gryffindor and promotes him to Quiddich as a seeker. * Thomas believes Sir Topham Hatt is going to scold him yet again after the former caused several incidents that made the latter furious, but this time, he is proud of Thomas for stopping Sailor John. * Arnold Shortman feels down about not being able to win the humanitarian video contest, when he discovers, to his surprise, that his classmates and other people he has helped in the past have stepped up to help him win the class trip to San Lorenzo. * Riana helps Paul Reynolds in defeating Ashka. After they both return Ashka to the Spellbinder's world, Correon arrives. Correon scolds Riana for the trouble she caused him, but despite this, he makes Riana his new apprentice. * Parzival fights Nolan Sorrento, who detonates the Cataclyst, which kills everyone on Planet Doom. Parzival retrieves an extra life, due to an extra-life coin he received from the Curator. * In Teen Titans go to the movies the Teen Titans praised as real Heroes for taking down Slade Quotes Gallery Images Jethro reminding Moses that he did something right.png|Moses receiving unexpected praise by Jethro for saving Tzipporah from Egypt, and defending her sisters from thieves. Mulan praised as a hero for saving China from the Huns.jpg|Mulan praised as a hero for saving the Emperor and all of China from the Huns. Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure801.png|Thomas receiving unexpected praise by Sir Topham Hatt for trying to stop Sailor John, having made up for his previous actions. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg|Lucas gains the ants admiration, after he saves them from a wasp invasion by setting off a firecracker. Sailor Chibi Moon Debut Crystal.png|Chibiusa awakening as Sailor Chibi Moon after freeing from Wiseman's control Shero, Tonguc, Rifki and Riza unexpectedly regained their home thanks to the payment of debt to Hasene.png|Shero, Tank, Rifki and Riza unexpectedly regained their home thanks to the payment of debt to Hasene. The Justice League TTG impressed.jpg|the Teen Titans praised as real Heroes for taking down Slade Videos SDCC 'Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie' Sneak Peek The Legend of Arnold Nick|Arnold Shortman discovers, to his surprise, that his classmates and other people he has helped in the past have stepped up to help him win the class trip to San Lorenzo. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events